jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 37
Dance with Undershaft phase.1 is the 37th chapter of the manga and the first chapter of the Dance with Undershaft Arc. George Black meets with R, his mole inside Koko's Squad. Hex, one of George's operatives, learns that her old nemesis Koko Hekmatyar is the focus of Operation Undershaft. Title page Koko Hekmatyar and R. Summary A flashback shows George Black telling R that Operation Undershaft is a go. He later meets Lehm, who tells him that he is the sixth member of Koko's Squad. A young Koko Hekmatyar herself tells R that he is not a replacement and that she needs him to be better than his predecessor. She gives him the nickname of R before welcoming him to the team. R recalls that although he knew everything about Koko, she never revealed her true self as she always kept this hidden through a series of masks. In the present in Paris, R and George have dinner while the former gives his report. He reveals that the CIA hired Dominique's crew to take out Koko, as they were recruited by a "fan" of hers. George replies that while this sounds like the CIA, Operation Undershaft is threatened if R falls under suspicion and is not about eliminating Koko. However R counters that he did not say that George himself was behind it and suspects another CIA insider, and that the risk to himself if he were behind something similar would be too great. George agrees to find the source before asking what Koko is really like. R informs him that "I don't know" would be his best answer despite being undercover for two years, as she is very good at concealing her true thoughts and emotions. Unlike when he was gathering intelligence in Bosnia and Herzegovina, where his sources were all evil, Koko stays on a gray dividing line between black and white regardless, making her a monster. He brings up the capture of Dragan Nikolaevich, who Koko described as a man-made monster, which prompted Marguerite Mesner to ask if she was not a dragon herself. Despite her calm reaction at the time, since then she has started to lose her balance over the fear that she is becoming a monster herself and will lose the people around her. George admits that Koko sounds human for now and hopes that she does not turn into a rampaging monster. His concern is Koko's dealings with Minami Amada and that they will both turn into monsters simultaneously. The meeting lasts until dawn and both men part. Before he leaves, George asks how many rockets Koko has launched. In Izmir, Turkey, Koko asks Jonah if he is bored as he manually loads a magazine while contemplating the . She then sits next to him and informs him that there are four types of CIA officers involved with supervising spies: collection management officers, staff operations officers, case officers, and paramilitary operations officers. Jonah recalls that Scarecrow is a CIA agent and Koko confirms that he would be a case officer. The first two types would work at CIA headquarters, so they would not normally be encountered. However the ones that Koko has to watch out for are the paramilitary operations officers or P.O.O.s, who are responsible for CIA military operations with many having special forces backgrounds. She is telling him about this because Dominique's crew was likely sent by a P.O.O. She is unsure exactly who it could be as she knows a lot of them, but knows that one in particular, Hex, still hates her. In Budapest, Hungary, Hex arrives unannounced at Spin's business. He is surprised to see her, but orders his two bodyguards out. After they leave he learns that Hex was previously in Afghanistan, but is currently in Hungary for a bit. Spin tries to get out of revealing anything to Hex, who counters by seductively pleading with him to not lock her out. He reveals that she is feared because of her brutal tactics, but Hex straddles him and jumps right to the point, Operation Undershaft. Spin concedes that Undershaft is an arms dealer in a play, but Hex presses him as to who the arms dealer being targeted is. To keep him talking she strips her top off, which loosens Spin's tongue. He reveals that the objective is to go through Koko and thus convert HCLI's information network into an asset for military logistics. Koko was chosen as she is the baby of the family, with George Black in charge of the operation. Hex realises that her connection to Koko is why she was used to set up the operation and surprises Spin by laughing at the news. She confides that she would send assassins after Koko to test her, causing glitches in Operation Undershaft whenever this happened. When she vows to kill Koko, Spin is surprised that she is willing to go against George and kicks her out, although Hex is disappointed that they did not finish. After she dresses, Spin confirms that he did not see anybody that day and Hex warns him to keep it that way. She returns to a certain Eastern European country where the CIA maintains a . After arriving, she is presented with the case of a suspect who refuses to talk. Hex asks him one final time who his contacts are and when she is refused, draws her pistol and executes him. Thinking that just killing Koko will be no fun, she wonders what she can destroy that will hurt her the most. Anime and manga differences Episode 13 *George has dark hair in the flashback. His and Lehm's jackets are darker while Koko and R's jackets are lighter. Koko and R are shown shaking hands and walking away after she welcomes him to the squad. *R wears a solid coloured shirt at his meeting with George. *Koko is wearing all white when R describes his impression of her as well as a skirt suit instead of pants. *A flashback is shown of Koko making her dragon comparison and Marguerite Mesner suggesting that she is one herself. *It is not mentioned where the squad is when Koko tells Jonah about the different kinds of CIA officer. She is shown getting off a bed to sit next to Jonah. Scarecrow and Schokolade are shown in the Solomons when Koko confirms that he is a case officer. A flashback is shown of Dominique's crew attacking the squad. *Spin's location is mentioned as Eastern Europe. One of his bodyguards is shown questioning his order to stand down. *Hex's nudity is censored by having her hair cover her nipples. She takes Spin's tie off. *Hex is not shown arriving at the black site with her men. The site is in an urban area and set up as a series of warehouses. She is taken to the suspect without stopping in her office first and told about his refusal to talk on the way to his cell. Her execution of the suspect is less explicit and the body is not shown being handled. *Koko is shown on her next delivery when Hex considers how to strike at her. Episode 14 *Hex and two of her men in the field are implied to be in Afghanistan as opposed to going to the black site. *The angle of Hex executing the suspect who refuses to talk is different. *The convoy includes the Touareg. Tojo has a laptop pulled up when directions are sorted out. *The episode is not clear that the convoy is in Bosnia. Debut appearances *Hex *Spin Trivia *The character that Spin mentions the Undershaft name was inspired by is arms manufacturer Andrew Undershaft from . Category:Volume 7 37